Pedido ao Vento
by Millady
Summary: Ele estava sofrendo por um amor não correspondido. Ela estava tentando conquistar seu lugar entre eles...Um consolo que se transformará em algo mais, ou em algo menos...?
1. Chapter 1

**1. Conforto – Saori e Mu, um consolo que se transformará em algo mais, ou em algo menos...**

_Que voe por todo o mar, e volte aqui, pro meu peito..._

_Mudou a minha vida e mais... Pedi o vento pra trazer você aqui..._

_Pedi o vento pra trazer você pra mim_

_O vento traz você de novo_

_O vento faz o meu mundo novo..._

— Ainda não resolveu o que fará a respeito daquele assunto, Shion? — perguntou uma solícita Saori, enquanto assinava alguns papéis. — Imagino que você e Mu já acertaram suas pendências...

O mestre olhou-a, com certa condescendência, que ela procurou ignorar. Sabia que nenhum de seus cavaleiros gostava de ser interrogado em seus assuntos pessoais, mas ela, ultimamente, andava preocupada com o cavaleiro de Áries. Ele era sempre tão calmo e prestativo; poucos notavam a sutil mudança em seu humor. E agora, com a iminência do casamento de seu mestre com a mulher que ele amara outrora, isso ficava tão evidente...Imaginou se nem mesmo Shion dava-se conta. Ou simplesmente, não quis piorar as coisas. _"Deve haver algo que possa fazer, Saori, para aliviá-lo. Você deveria saber: afinal, é uma deusa... Pense, pense..."_

— Bem, acho que nós já fizemos todos os acertos necessários nestes documentos... – falou ele. Depois, com cuidado, abraçou-a, deixando-a boquiaberta. — Obrigado por sua preocupação, Atena. Sei que saberá o que fazer. Eu já fiz tudo que poderia. Agora, não vejo como eu poderia ajudá-lo mais... — sussurrou, pois as lágrimas não lhe deixaram falar melhor.

Mais tarde naquele dia, o dia do casamento de Shion e Hèllene, todos se encontravam festejando. Menos uma pessoa. Um jovem afastado dos outros olhava para além dos montes, onde deveria estar o mar, mas, por estar muito escuro, não se divisava o limite entre este e o céu. Seus pensamentos demoraram-se na noiva. "_Como pude pensar que ela se interessava por mim, como homem, e não como amigo... eu jamais saberia... Como pude me apaixonar pela sombra de uma mulher que sempre pertenceu a outro... e como se não bastasse, o outro é o meu Mestre, aquele que me levou a conseguir esta armadura_" . Fechou os olhos tentando não imaginar o que os esperaria... "_Não os culpo... O ingênuo fui eu..." _

— Não acha que está um pouco afastado da festa, Mu? Quero crer que é porque admirava as estrelas...

O Cavaleiro sobressaltou-se ao ver Saori a seu lado. Ela sorria, e um cálido cosmo o envolveu... Acaso ela saberia que ele estava tão deprimido, que nem podia sorrir em correspondência a ela? Seu coração no entanto foi acalentado por ela.

— Atena. — forçou um sorriso — Como não percebi sua doce presença? Está adorável esta noite. Mais do que o normal. — as palavras gentis foram ditas numa calma fria.

Mesmo assim o sorriso dela aumentou, e ela ficou um pouco corada.

— Obrigada, Mu. Você também está muito bem. — sem saber como expor sua preocupação, ela foi direto ao assunto. — Faz tempo que não o vejo sorrir...

Na mesma hora o sorriso esvaiu-se dos lábios dele, e uma expressão de cansaço e frustração alcançou os seus olhos e a fronte alva.

— Desculpe-me, senhorita Saori. Pensei que tivesse sido discreto. — falou num tom sem emoção.

"_Pobre Mu_".

— Não acho que deva se esconder de mim...Mas se não quiser dizer nada, tudo bem. — seus olhos enterneceram-se por ele. — Se precisar conversar, pode me procurar. Não sei...bem...como ajudá-lo...

Ele deu um sorriso cansado, puxando a mão dela e beijando-a:

— Ninguém pode me ajudar, Atena, nem mesmo você. O vento que o trouxe à minha vida já o fez se afastar novamente. E para sempre.

Saori observou o cavaleiro se afastar em direção as escadarias que o levariam de volta à sua reclusa e solitária casa. "_O vento que o trouxe à minha vida já o levou embora". _Ela baixou os olhos. Por que sempre acabava sendo assim, para alguns de seus cavaleiros? Sempre haveria um traço de tristeza e dor que os acompanharia? Talvez isto os fosse fortalecer, como fortalecera a ela, mas, era doloroso e sentia vontade de os colocar no colo, e chorar com eles, cuidar deles... Eles fizeram tanto por amor a ela, a Atena... Muitos de livre e espontânea vontade... Como Aioros, Mu, Afrodite, Kamus... Como tantos outros... Que ela mal conhecia, que passavam longe dela, e só à sua sombra já se abaixavam, em reverência.

Suspirou. Se fosse há alguns anos atrás este comportamento seria até elogiado e aceito por ela, porém, agora, que tudo estava em relativa paz ¹, e o tempo fizera sua parte também, ela queria... Não, necessitava ser tratada com mais calor e confiança. Não era só deusa. Era mulher, humana, ainda que sua divindade fosse reverenciada, ela queria sua humanidade amada, como outras moças, como suas amazonas, e conhecidas... Então, imaginava ser assim também com seus amigos.

Enquanto divagava, começou a caminhar e permitiu que os pés a levassem... Desceu a escadaria, parando em frente à casa de Virgem. Shaka com certeza estava nas bodas... Mas ela não pode evitar uma imensa vontade de entrar na sala das árvores gêmeas. "_Acho que ele não iria se importar..."_ Devagar, empurrou a imensa porta. Não era muito pesada, mas se abriu muito facilmente... Como se alguém a tivesse deixado aberta de propósito... Talvez o próprio Shaka... Pisou no jardim perfumado, palco de uma das mais tristes e duras lutas que ele tivera...

Ergueu a cabeça para as árvores, e qual não foi sua surpresa quando viu Mu sentado entre elas. Ela mais sentiu que viu suas lágrimas. De dor. Sem pensar, como se estivesse num pesadelo, correu até ele, caindo de joelhos antes de abraçá-lo. Seu cosmo acendeu-se de tal maneira, que ela receou que outros percebessem. Mas não importava. Não deixaria sozinho. Não agora. Encostou o rosto na cabeça dele, e teve consciência que Mu encostava-se em seu peito, um tanto quanto surpreso.

— Oh! — conseguiu exclamar Mu antes de desabar de verdade.

Viera até ali para fugir de todos. O amigo não se importaria de ele estar ali; sabia o quanto aquele lugar lhe trazia paz e conforto. O coração do cavaleiro estava estilhaçado. A angústia o dominava, e o maldito sentimento de rejeição permeava todo seu ser. Não queria que outros vissem-no sofrer. Até porque poucos sabiam do fato. Mas jamais esperara encontrar, ou, ser encontrado ali por Atena. Justo aquela que não deveria preocupar... com um simples cavaleiro, de ouro, é verdade, mas ainda um cavaleiro que jurara protegê-la. Envergonhou-se de sua atitude fraca. Porém, ao dar-se conta dos braços dela ao seu redor, suas defesas se foram pra muito longe, e sentiu-se livre pra chorar... E chorou. Como não chorava há muito tempo. Depois de alguns instantes, foi escorregando até estar deitado com a cabeça no colo da deusa. Encolheu-se ali. Chorou até que só se ouvissem profundos suspiros, esvaindo-se de seus lábios. A cabeça descansava no colo de Saori que lhe acariciava as melenas cor de lavanda com muito cuidado. Por um momento enfureceu-se com sua própria debilidade, no entanto, não queria sair dali... Uma proteção tão meiga e suave, que curaria seu coração. Ele podia sentir o olhar dela sobre si. Se fosse pena, ele já teria levantado... i"_Dane-se se for pena... Eu... aprecio sua consolação... Atena_"

Percebeu o sorriso dela.

— Devo ter pensado em voz alta, não? – riu ele, baixinho. Segurou uma das mãos delas. — Não sabe o quanto isso é importante pra mim, senhorita Saori. Eu...Agradeço... — um sono invencível abatia-se sobre ele. E simplesmente adormeceu.

Os olhos verdes da mulher tinham as pupilas dilatadas. "_Descanse, Mu... talvez o vento traga novos ares pra você... Ele irá passar por muitos lugares antes disso, mas, eu sei que ele mudará sua vida, e trará algo bom pra você_..." seu rosto ficou sério por um momento. "_Quem sabe não traga também para mim_..."

* * *

1. "Em relativa paz..." – espero que concordem comigo.

2. A música do início, se não me engano, é do J Quest, e eu não sei porque me deu vontade de escrever esta pequena fic com ela de fundo. Pode dizer que não tem nada a ver, mas...rs

NA.: Olá, cá estou eu novamente com um par inusitado... Saori é minha fonte de inspiração pra romances... São tantos possíveis, e com o único que seria "certo" pra muitos nem consigo pensar... Bem, eu espero que não me matem e que me digam se gostaram. Ou não. Críticas são bem vindas.

Bjs


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2. Devo ir ao Japão**

_O vento traz você de novo_

_O vento faz o meu mundo novo..._

— Aioros. — disse sorrindo a jovem de cabelos cor de lavanda quando viu o cavaleiro de Sagitário. — Que bom vê-lo tão cedo aqui, em minha casa. A que devo a honra da visita?

O homem sorriu de volta. Sempre a considerara sua garotinha, desde que a salvara anos atrás. Não podia deixar de sentir-se extremamente responsável por ela, embora ela já tivesse vinte e um anos. "_Faz tantos anos e eu a vejo como aquele bebezinho que levei nos braços... Atena... Minha filha...Aquela que nunca tive_."

— Bem, imagino que nem esteja aqui... — Ela riu da cara dele. Aioros ficou sem graça e ela indicou-lhe uma cadeira próxima à dela, desculpando-se. Balançou um sininho e uma empregada apareceu imediatamente. — Kiara, traga chá para nós, por favor. E peça pra não sermos interrompidos, sim?

— Sim, senhora. Com licença.

Voltou então novamente sua atenção para Aioros, que continuava viajando no passado. Mas ele falou desta vez.

— Ainda me lembro quando você era um bebê... Não consigo tirar aquela imagem da mente. Era sempre tão fofinha... — desta vez foi ela quem corou violentamente. — Foi por pouco tempo, é verdade, mas... É verdade! Você era um bebê lindo! Pena que não pude acompanhá-la crescer, como fez o senhor Mitsumasa Kido, aquele abençoado que a levou pra longe daqui...

Saori inclinou-se pra frente tocando de leve na mão do cavaleiro com a sua, enluvada. Como se desse conta deste fato, retirou a fina peça e segurou a mão dele.

— Eu o tenho em alta conta, Aioros. Eu realmente agradeço...

— Mas eu não disse isso esperando retribuição... — disse, cortando-a. — Era o meu dever protegê-la! E continuarei a fazer isto até que a morte venha me buscar, de uma vez. Como um cavaleiro deve fazer! — disse, com ênfase.

Saori assentiu com a cabeça, e não deixou passar o que via nele há muito tempo.

— Como um pai deve fazer com a sua filha.

O cavaleiro não pode deixar de sorrir, corado, com a garridice que ela dissera aquilo, tão naturalmente.

— Sempre junto de mim...Fico muito feliz que esteja aqui... — suspirou, e ele olhou-a de soslaio. Sorrindo da cara dele, ela falou: — Estou bem, não se preocupe...Por favor. — estreitou os olhinhos verdes, que pareciam ter estrelinhas dentro. — É que às vezes são tantas responsabilidades... Eu às vezes queria poder... — perscrutou-o com o olhar, como se quisesse a aprovação dele — Poder ser outra pessoa, Aioros. E descansar um pouco. Se eu estiver no Japão, há os negócios da Fundação, que apesar de bem dirigidos, precisam de que eu vá dar uma olhada de vez em quando, e faça auditorias, para que a herança de vovô esteja sendo usada da maneira que ele determinou... E aqui, sempre alguma irritante querela, e todos me tratam como se eu fosse uma estranha, distante...Até mesmo meus amigos... É difícil... — uma lágrima correu do rosto precocemente amadurecido de Saori Kido. — Eu me sinto tão só. — chorava, tremendo o corpo todo.

Isto bastara para que o sábio cavaleiro levantasse da cadeira e a abraçasse, com muito carinho, passando a mão em seu cabelo. Enquanto permitia que ela desabafasse, observou a saleta de chá que ela mandara fazer algum tempo depois de completar dezoito anos. Em formato circular, com uma imensa abertura para o coliseu. Não podia divisá-lo bem, mas a vista era belíssima. A decoração extremamente vitoriana chegava a doer naquele ambiente tão sagrado para ele, mas ele apoiou. Saga chiou, mas ele bateu o pé. Ela poderia fazer o que quisesse, estavam no século vinte, não na época de Buda, como ele dissera na época. Na extremidade direita havia uma pequena estante com livros preferidos dela, alguma pinturas, outras fotos... As paredes eram cobertas de lilás, com bordas rosas próximas ao teto. Do outro lado, havia uma cristaleira francesa, presente de Kamus, quando este viera ver as reformas. Belas peças de cristal e uma coleção de porcelana chinesa da dinastia Ming (n.a. teorias...) enfeitavam e davam aos convidados dela uma impressão de voltar no tempo...

Baixou os olhos para a cabecinha em seu ombro. "_Quisera eu poder aliviar o seu fardo, Atena... Mas..."_ De repente uma idéia...Meio fabulosa, mas... não custava tentar.

— Por que não tira umas férias, não sei, faça um cruzeiro, vá conhecer o Saara, escale o Everest... — ele riu da própria idéia, e arrancou um bufo dela, que pode considerar um riso. — Saori, estou brincando, mas já pensou na hipótese?

Ela balançou negativamente a cabeça, ainda baixa.

— Não seja tão obstinada... Você será avisada incontinenti caso haja algum problema, por menos que seja... Talvez seja estresse... Está na moda ficar estressado... — ela riu novamente.

Neste momento a empregada entrou trazendo o chá e dizendo que havia uma ligação internacional pra senhorita. Saori suspirou profundamente, engolindo algumas lágrimas. "_Não adianta tentar correr, tudo sempre estará do jeito que sempre foi... Como sempre tem sido_..."

Ergueu-se do sofá, indo em direção ao belo telefone dourado sobre a escrivaninha.

— Alô?...Também é muito bom ouvir a sua voz, Tatsumi... Sim, não se preocupe... Hum... Quando?... Sei, espere um momento. — abriu uma gaveta e tirou de lá um caderninho verde. — Sim, está aqui, em minhas novas correspondências... Está bem. Mas, existem meios mais rápidos de me avisar do que este não acha?... — ela sorria ao ouvir as desculpas do pobre mordomo. — Eu já disse que estou bem, Tatsumi. Não se preocupe. Você é muito útil aí onde está... Certo, prepare tudo pra próxima semana. Eu irei. Até logo. Sim, sim... Até logo.

Suspirou novamente. "_Deste jeito meu sopro vai todo embora com tantos suspiros..."_ Virou-se e viu Aioros passando as folhas de uma revista feminina que ela passara a assinar a poucos meses... Desde que olhara pras próprias unhas e elas estavam tão feias que se questionou se ainda era uma moça rica, de boa família...com dinheiro para ir ao manicuro... Mas, mais que isso, quis voltar pro colo... E jogou-se no sofá sobre ele, fazendo a revista voar.

— Ah...continua o cafuné... — pediu ela, mais vermelha que um pimentão. Ouviu-o gargalhar, mas ele pôs-se a mexer no cabelo dela novamente, enquanto bebericava o chá.

_"Como pode... num dia eu consolo um amigo, no outro, sou consolada... Talvez deva ser assim... Não consigo suportar sozinha... nunca precisei me preocupar antes, mas, agora.._."

Ficaram assim um bom tempo, em silêncio, quebrado apenas pelo impiedoso vento que entrava pela janela aberta. Era final do outono, e tempo refrescava. A manhã já estava quase na metade, quando a porta foi entreaberta e Mu entrou, ficando meio desconcertado com a cena que descrevemos acima. Seu rosto ficou pálido por um momento, e ele não sabia se saía ou se mandava a empregada pro outro mundo por tê-lo mandado entrar sem anunciá-lo.

Aioros o viu e sorriu. Atena, no entanto, continuou com o rosto oculto no ombro dele.

— Pois não, Mu? —perguntou, numa calma que indignou ainda mais o cavaleiro de Áries. Mas ele também manteve a sua.

— Mestre Shion o espera no salão principal. Pediu que eu viesse chamá-lo e à senhorita Saori.

— Atena não está se sentindo bem, de modo que irei sozinho. — ele sentiu a cabeça dela balançar afirmativamente e desprendeu os braços dele, a fim de que ele pudesse se levantar. — Descanse, minha querida. Depois conversamos.

— Sim. — A voz dela era um murmúrio sentido.

E Mu deixou passar despercebido este detalhe. Mas quem era ele para ficar conjeturando os motivos, as conseqüências... Simplesmente aceitou e deu licença pra que Aioros passasse, e, fazendo uma singela reverencia (que ela desprezou de propósito), saiu da saleta.

Aioros caminhava a sua frente. Ele imaginou o que estaria pensando... Até que...

— Espero que não se trate de nada que ele possa resolver... Shion anda tão dependente ultimamente... acho que foi o matrimônio, não acha Mu?

— Não posso afirmar, Aioros... Você tem estado mais próximo dele que eu nos últimos meses... — respondeu secamente um estranho Mu.

Aioros parou imediatamente e virou pra ele, inclinando um pouco a cabeça. Franziu a testa e fez uma cara engraçada:

— Você está com ciúmes de minha relação com Shion?

Mu ficou azul na mesma hora. Mas não o respondeu malcriado como queria...

— Não diga tolices, amigo. Apenas... Ora, ele tem a mulher pra cuidar e eu já estou bem crescidinho pra ficar agarrado nele, não acha?

— Nós nunca crescemos o quesito "preciso de afeto". — falou o rapaz, virando-se e entrando na sala do Mestre, deixando Mu pra trás.

Durante toda a reunião, ele não disse uma só palavra, apenas pensando no que poderia ter acontecido para Atena estar naquela situação com o cavaleiro... Sacudiu seus pensamentos... Não era da sua conta o que as pessoas faziam ou deixavam de fazer... é assim que ele era. Por que esta fissura em saber...

— E, então Mu? O que acha?

—... — só então percebeu que Shion falava com ele. — Desculpe-me, Mestre, mas... eu... não ouvi a pergunta...

— Perguntei se poderia treinar uma moça, que virá pra cá em breve. Crio que o treinamento de Kiki está na reta final, e você poderia nos ajudar com os novos candidatos... O que me diz? — Vendo que o ex-discípulo não dizia nada, falou: — Poderia me responder depois da reunião, enquanto pensa?

— Sim, Mestre Shion. Desculpe-me.

— Sim, o quê?

— Eu treinarei a garota. — suspirou. — Quantos anos ela tem?

— Dez.

Mu arregalou os belos orbes verdes.

— Mestre, dez anos! É só uma criança... — percebeu que falara mais uma asneira. "_Claro, todos geralmente são crianças..._" — Me desculpem. — esfregou as têmporas, meio irritado consigo mesmo — Eu não estou me sentindo muito bem hoje.

— Agora que você disse, a gente acredita. — gracejou Milo, que também participava da mesa. — O meu futuro pupilo tem sete, não sei porque está tão assustado! Treinou o Kiki desde pequeno, treinou muito bem, o moleque é um exemplo aqui dentro do Santuário... O que teme, Mu? Você devia é tirar umas férias... Têm andado tão estranho de uns tempos pra cá... Nem sai com a gente mais...

— Não estou com medo... Mas não sei como Kiki irá reagir com uma criança pela casa... Desculpem, mais uma vez... Estou sendo irracional.

— Realmente, isto é um assombro... — riu Aioros. — Milo está certo, Mu... Você precisa descansar... — olhou pra Shion, como se quisesse dar por encerrada a reunião. — Shion, se não tiver mais nenhum problema a apresentar, poderíamos...

— Um momento, Aioros. — falou uma voz feminina, adentrando o salão como uma rainha. Era Atena.

Todos fizeram uma reverencia à jovem, que sorriu. Aioros indicou-lhe uma cadeira à seu lado.

— Obrigada. Eu gostaria de aproveitá-los todos reunidos para dizer que me ausentarei do Santuário durante algumas semanas. Não é necessário preocupações exarcebadas, — falou ao ver as cabeças voltarem-se todas na sua direção. Sorriu, inclinando a sua um pouco, sorrindo.— São apenas negócios na Fundação que preciso resolver incontinenti no Japão.

Shion tocou de leve na testa.

— E imagino que vá dizer que quer ir sozinha?

— Sim. Vê algum problema nisto? — inquiriu, um pouco arrogante.

— Sim, senhora. Isso me incomoda um pouco. Sabe que...

— Sim, eu sei, Shion. Sei exatamente o que vai dizer. São sempre as mesmas palavras. Tenho certeza de que posso me virar sozinha. Não preciso que fiquem me circinado o tempo todo! — irritou-se. Não estava de muito bom humor naquela manhã. — Não quero nenhum de vocês atrás de mim, entenderam bem? — falou num tom autoritário, que espantou a todos.

Continua...

* * *

N.A. Olá a todos que se deram o trabalho de ler minha pequena história... Não percam o próximo capítulo...( eu sou péssima de propaganda...XD!) 

Um beijinha para Isa San e Camilinhahh, eu sempre digo que me emociono quando comentam, bem ou mal , as fics...TT..Ai, sentimental eu sou...

Muitos beijos e até a seman que vem se Deus quiser.


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3 - Devo ir ao Japão, parte 2**

Aioros olhou-a espantado. Depois do que ela lhe dissera esta manhã, achara-a tão frágil. Talvez estivesse errado.

— Atena, eu... Nós não vamos atrapalhá-la. — falou um Shion arrasado. A garota nunca falara daquela maneira com ninguém. Muito menos com ele.

Os outros cavaleiros engoliram seco. O olhar dela estava tão frio, e eles temeram literalmente por suas vidas. O que a levara a agir daquela maneira?

— Espero que tenham entendido. Eu não gosto de ser repetitiva. — Observou os rostos. Alguns impassíveis. Mas a grande parte espantada. Franziu o cenho, ainda mais aborrecida. — Bem, partirei pela manhã. Agradaria-me não ser interrompida ou procurada durante à tarde. — virou-se e saiu da mesma forma que entrou. — Com licença.

As respirações pareciam ter sido suspensas até ouvirem a porta fechar atrás dela.

— O que... acabou de acontecer aqui? — falou Milo, num murmúrio surdo.

— Parece-me que a garotinha cresceu, Shion, e quer o seu próprio espaço. Apenas isto. Apesar de ser a reencarnação da deusa Atena, ela teve uma vida completamente diferente da nossa. Ela não quer escapar de suas responsabilidades nem nos ofender. Quer apenas tomar conta de sua própria vida, sem ter que dar satisfação a um bando de homens velhos que a "_cerceiam"_ o tempo todo. — disse um sábio Shaka, retirando-se, seguido por Mu. — Ela nunca seria uma adolescente pra sempre. Vocês deveriam ter-se dado conta disto há muito tempo. Há mais necessidades ali do que todos nós juntos poderíamos suprir. Por mais que amemos e a queiramos proteger, devemos deixá-la livre. Senão, poderia acontecer o pior. E imagino que você saiba o que é. — falou incisivamente olhando pra Shion e Aioros. — Se Dokho estivesse aqui diria a mesma coisa. Ela não é mais uma menina. Atena precisa encontrar seu próprio caminho entre nós. E não façam esta cara de desamparados. Estão muito velhos pra isso! — terminou, fechando a porta ao passar.

O silêncio era palpável naquele ambiente. Ainda podiam-se ouvir os ecos das botas de Shaka e de Mu pelo corredor.

— Talvez eles estejam corretos. — falou Aioros, abaixando a cabeça. — Vamos ver o que acontecerá.

* * *

Ainda sentia o coração bater descompassado. Jamais levantara a voz pra qualquer um deles antes. É certo que eles com certeza lamberiam o chão se ela pedisse, mas NUNCA ousara fazer o que hoje fizera. Discordar de uma decisão deles, seus cavaleiros de ouro. Levou a mão ao coração. Respirou fundo. E continuou andando, sua natureza orgulhosa a impediria de pedir perdão, ao menos por enquanto. Encostou-se num pilar, próximo à entrada de seu quarto. "_Por que eles não me tratam como uma pessoa normal? O que fiz pra merecer tanta frieza e cuidado seco? EU não quero isto pra mim... Não quero!_" Enfiou as mãos no rosto, chorando. Os cabelos, que estavam presos num coque, começavam a se desprender. Ela foi escorregando pela parede até acocorar-se no chão. Droga, por que falar se ia se arrepender?

Uma mão pousou em sua cabeça, descendo até a sua face molhada. Ela ergueu o rosto. E tentou sorrir.

— Desculpe-me. — falou, num sussurro. — Eu não queria ser tão... Grossa e deselegante. Mas, eu não...

— Está tudo bem, senhorita Kido. Temos momentos de fraqueza. E a senhorita tem sua própria vida, nós sabemos disto. Mas é difícil deixá-la andando por aí sozinha. Somos um bando de homens protegendo sua deusa, nos comportando ainda como se tomássemos conta de uma garotinha. Não percebemos seu crescimento, tão envolvido estávamos em nosso próprio cuidado. Mas vamos superar isto. Não estamos no século dois ou três. Não é, Mu?

Ela viu que este parara a uma distância dela e de Shaka. Enrubesceu. E não sabia bem por que. O cavaleiro assentiu com a cabeça.

— Eu sinto tanto. — sentou-se no chão. — Estou cansada de ser tratada como se fosse um objeto de luxo. Se eu por acaso vier a morrer, isto não é o normal em pessoas mortais? E talvez seja por que já tenha cumprido minha missão. Estou errada, Shaka?

— Claro que não. Porém, — disse ele sentando-se a seu lado e convidando Mu a fazer o mesmo. — devo pedir-lhe, humildemente, que vá acompanhada.

— Sei, humildemente... — ela riu. — Não vão me convencer. Não quero ir com ninguém.

— Então, talvez queira receber-me em sua casa.

Shaka e Saori olharam para Mu.

— Ora, eu não iria direto com a senhorita, porque preciso ir a Jamiel encontrar-me com Kiki e prepará-lo pra nossa nova discípula. E depois, eu... Preciso de... — olhou pra Shaka, como se pedisse uma idéia, que o outro prontamente lhe deu. "_Férias_" —...Umas férias longe daqui. Prometo que não vou ficar andando atrás da senhorita. E não seria tão ruim assim, poder conhecer mais um lugar no mundo que não o Tibet e as Cachoeiras de Rozan. — terminou dando um sorriso, capaz de derreter a mais fria geleira.

Saori olhou pra ele, indecisa. Talvez, ele queira me agradecer por aquele dia... Não, não era isto. Só queriam acompanhá-la de qualquer jeito. E foram tão jeitosos ao pedir isto. Não poderia dizer-lhes não. Havia quase uma súplica nos olhos dos dois. "_Devem ter se digladiado pra ver qual deles iria... Eles são tão calmos... Chega me dar sono..._" riu de si mesma.

— E então? — perguntou Mu.

— Está bem. Mas, por favor, não me apareça de armadura na porta de minha casa. Eu seria capaz de esganá-lo. — gracejou ela. Suspirou. — Bem, podem ir dizer a Shion que conseguiram.

— Shion não sabe disto, Atena! — riu o cavaleiro de Virgem, acompanhado por Mu. — E acho bom que ele nem saiba, porquê lhe chamei a atenção por sua causa, dizendo que deveríamos deixá-la ir sozinha. Na verdade, nem sabia que Mu se ofereceria pra ir. Vim nesta intenção.

— E está aliviado por não ter que me aturar fora daqui, não é?

— Não diga tolices, Atena! Você é uma boa companhia...

— Tão orgulhosa e arrogante quanto você, né, meu amigo? — falou Mu, esperando uma reprimenda por parte deles.

— Agora você é quem diz tolices. EU, depois de Atena sou a pessoa mais humilde e simpática de todo Santuário... — disse muito sério. De repente, começou a rir. E logo os problemas foram esquecidos. Continuaram conversando até que a jovem espreguiçou-se.

— Bem, acho que já a importunamos demais com nossa presença, Atena.

— Ao menos por agora, por favor, me chamem de Saori... — implorou ela.

— Certo, Saori. Agora, devo ir até meus discípulos, torturá-los um pouquinho... — falou um Shaka desconhecido pra ela. Afinal, ela também não conhecia todos os seus cavaleiros tão bem como imaginava. Ela olhou pra ele com olhos arregalados... — Estou fazendo uma pequena brincadeira.

— Claro que está... Eu posso confirmar isto. — falou Mu, se arrependendo ao ver os olhos azuis de Shaka abrirem-se em sua direção.

— Na dúvida, não ultrapasse. Nunca ouviu isto, MU? Vamos, você pode ir brincar um pouco também. Com licença, At... Saori.

Ambos saíram, meio que discutindo entre si. Ela sorriu. Eles todos eram muito diferentes uns dos outros. E cada um tinha algo que lhe era muito caro. Lembrou-se dos olhos de dois de seus cavaleiros. "_Já sei que não vou descansar enquanto não for me desculpar_" /i, porém um brilho malicioso passou-lhe pelo olhar. "_Mas será bom se preocuparem mais um pouquinho... De lá ligarei pra eles_". Levantou-se ajeitando o vestido. Foi andando de braços cruzados, pensando no que tinha de fazer. "_Ligarei pra Tatsumi pra preparar o quarto de hóspedes para o Mu. E pra marcar meus compromissos_..."

A tarde logo passou, encontrando-a ainda presa ao telefone. Logo estaria voando pra casa. Sua casa. "_Preciso descansar. E sei que lá poderei fazer isto..._" , refletiu, jogando-se na cama de roupa e tudo. "_Estou exausta_". Os olhos verdes piscaram algumas vezes, antes de fecharem-se completamente, entregando-a ao sono.

Continua!

* * *

Oi! Aqui mais um capítulo das minhas viagens com Saori...rs. Tudo bem, não são tão bacanas como as Viagens de Gulliver, mas eu me esforço!

Um beijo pra Camilinhahh e Isa SAn!

Bjs


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 3 - Parada em Jamiel**

**  
**

_Que voe por todo mar e volte aqui pro meu peito..._

_Se você for, vou te esperar o pensamento aqui só fica em você aquele dia, _

_um algo mais, algo que eu não poderia esquecer_

— Mestre Mu! Não esperava vê-lo tão cedo! — cumprimentou o jovem parado à porta, cortando lenha. — Por que o senhor não avisou que viria? Eu teria ido caçar algo pra comermos!

O rapaz alto à sua frente em nada lhe lembrava o garotinho que treinara desde a infância. Os cabelos ruivos estavam na altura dos ombros e uma franja rebelde caía sobre as sobrancelhas, ocultando um pouco os olhos dele. O corpo definira-se, e mostrava-se forte sob a malha da veste que usava. Mu sabia que logo ele estaria pronto pra ocupar-lhe o lugar. Sempre soubera disto, mas não o menino.

— Não é necessário preocupar-se com isso , Kiki. Não estou com fome. — falou com certo cansaço na voz. — Alem do mais, eu trouxe algo pronto da vila pra nós. — olhou sério pra ele. — Nós teremos uma longa conversa hoje, mocinho. E acho bom que minhas ferramentas estejam no lugar!

O jovem sorriu, maroto.

— Ora, Mestre MU, o senhor sabe que eu sempre cuido de tudo quando o senhor está fora. E sou muito cuidadoso...

Bum!

Ouviram o barulho de algo de vidro se quebrando. Correram pra dentro de casa.

— Oh, não, meu experimento! — queixou-se Kiki.

— Oh, não minha cozinha! — resmungou Mu. — inda bem que cheguei a tempo de parar seu experimento!

Vermelho , Kiki tentava se explicar.

— Está bem, está bem. Eu já entendi. Limpe tudo isto e quando terminar, vá lavar-se que vamos jantar juntos. Amanhã estarei indo pra o Japão. — virou-se e ia saindo, quando ouviu o grito de felicidade do menino.

— Viva! Eu poderia ir também, Mestre? Por favor, Mestre! — seus olhinhos castanhos brilhavam como se Mu dissesse que iriam pra Lua. — estou morrendo de saudades de todos!

De costas, Mu disse:

— Me convença mais tarde, me dê um bom motivo pra deixá-lo ir comigo. Agora, apresse-se.

Subiu as escadas em direção a seu velho quarto. As coisas estavam na mesma disposição. Algumas pegadas porém indicavam que o discípulo andara por ali. _"Kiki, você não tem jeito..."_

Deixou a caixa da armadura no chão, sorrindo ao lembrar-se do comentário de Saori. Não tinha intenção de levá-la. Sua armadura. O protegera tantas vezes, porém não mais que Atena.

Dormir. Era isto que queria. Dormir um pouco antes do jantar.

— Kiki, você está muito bom mesmo pra arrumar o que bagunça. Ainda bem. Pensei que não tivesse te ensinado direito.

— Mestre Mu, por que quer conversar comigo? O que eu fiz de errado?

Mu sorriu internamente. Ele sempre ficava apreensivo após alguma imprudência e sabia que o Mestre jamais brigaria com ele se estivesse bravo. Logo, agora estava esperando a repreensão.

— Você já colocou a mesa...Muito bem. — falou o jovem Mestre, sentando-se. Por meio de sua telecinese disse-lhe que se sentasse logo.

— Pronto, Mestre. — os ofuscantes olhos brilhavam quase em adoração em sua direção. Não pode deixar de sorrir. Apesar de não ser perfeito, Era assim que o menino o via.

— Bem, tenho uma surpresa pra...

— Já sei! O senhor vai me deixar ir ao Japão?

— Kiki. Seja mais paciente e termine de me ouvir primeiro, está bem. — falou, tocando na comida. — Em breve, teremos uma nova discípula aqui. E você vai ter que me ajudar, porque não creio que um santuário seja um bom lugar pra se treinar telecinese, entre outras coisas.

— Calma, mestre, deixa-me ver se entendi. O senhor está dizendo que termos u-MA discípu-LA?

— sim, ela tem dez anos de idade e a treinarei pra amazona.

O rapazinho ficou um pouco triste. Mas sorriu em seguida.

— Bem, então, eu acho que teremos que limpar o quarto do terceiro andar pra ela, não?

Mu riu. O quarto do terceiro andar na era usado desde que ele era uma criança também. E era a maior quantidade de escadas pra subir.

— Imaginei que talvez você pudesse ficar com ele, já que é uma menina que virá, e você já esta muito grande para o quarto que lhe dei.

— Ah, ao mestre, aí já é demais.

— Não acha que está um pouco abusado?

O menino-homem fechou o rosto. Não estava gostando nada disto.

— Está bem mestre.

— E já que concordou tão rápido,vou lhe dar dois presentes. — disse, levando a colher aos lábios.

— O quê? O queê?

— Um: pode ficar com meu velho quarto, mas limpe o do sótão, afinal terei de dormir em algum lugar quando estiver aqui.

A boquinha se abriu.

— Dois: deixe tudo ajeitado, pois ficaremos algumas semanas de folga, hospedados na casa da senhorita Kido.

— Yes! Vou poder rever os amigos que fiz no orfanato! Muito obrigado Mestre Mu, vou agora mesmo arrumar seu quarto.

Parou no meio do caminho.

— Não, não por meio de seus poderes. Ponha a mão na massa...

— Não é isto mestre... Por que ficaremos na mansão?

— Bem, talvez porque sou convidado dela... E não conheça nada daquele canto do mundo.

— Só por isso? — falou o menino.

— Kiki.

— Sim, Mestre.

— Vá arrumar meu quarto.

Ele riu, marotamente.

— Humm... cuidado , Mestre Mu...

— Kiki!

O menino desapareceu de sua frente.

— Onde estava com a cabeça quando disse que poderia treinar outro... – murmurou enquanto terminava de jantar.

Continua...

* * *

Bjs! 


	5. Chapter 5

_Atenção: Peço desculpar aos leitores, por ter me confundido nos capítulos e postaso o seis antes do cinco. Foi péssio. Mas tá aí, o erro corrigido, com carinho, pra vocês._

_Saint Seiya pertence à M. Kurumada_

* * *

**Capítulo 5 **

**Enfim, no Japão...**

..._passou perto de mim sem que eu pudesse entender,_

_Levou os meus sentidos todos com você..._

_Mudou a minha vida e mais..._

* * *

— Algum telefonema pra mim, Tatsumi?

— Não, senhorita. Há algumas correspondências sobre a bancada sul, que estão cheias de poeira. Coisas que não achei importantes pra enviar à senhorita.

— Obrigada. Vá buscá-las. Quando é o jantar com o oficial Mirukawa?

— Na sexta, às vinte horas. — falou uma moça de óculos, sentada perto da janela. — E há uma festa beneficente na segunda, no mesmo horário.

— Espero participar de todos, já que estou aqui. Marque uma hora com o senhor Seiji... Preciso saber como vão as ações voluntárias em Guinza...

Ouviu-se a campainha. Mas a jovem herdeira nem sequer deu-se o trabalho de levantar a cabeça dos papéis que lia ininterruptamente. A outra moça foi até a porta.

— Deixa, Eire. Tatsumi atende. Preciso de você aqui.

O velho mordomo foi prontamente à porta atender.

E qual não foi sua surpresa ao encontrar um par de calmos olhos verdes, sorridente, na porta.

— Olá, Tatsumi! Espero não ter chegado muito cedo. — falou o cavaleiro.

— Ora, Mu! Eu não esperava vê-lo aqui! Quando a senhorita me disse, eu não acreditei. Você está estranho.

— Ah, devem ser as roupas que Kiki me fez usar; disse que as minhas chamariam muito a atenção. — ele vestia uma calça jeans escura e uma camisa branca. Nas mãos, um terno e uma pequena bolsa. — Foi difícil, mas acho que consegui.

— Bem, vou levá-lo até a senhorita Kido.

— Muito obrigado.

Caminhou pelo corredor. Viu um pequeno busto do que seria o senhor Mitsumasa Kido e fez uma pequena reverência. Fora por causa da ousadia e coragem de homens como ele que Atena sobrevivera.

— Por aqui, Mu.

O cavaleiro entrou numa sala onde uma mesa em estilo vitoriano era ocupada por uma atarefada Saori Kido e sua secretária pessoal no oriente.

— Bom dia, Saori!

Ela ergueu a cabeça, esperando uma coisa e viu outra diferente. Abriu a boca surpresa. Fora do Santuário, ele tinha uma outra aparência, como senão pertencesse àquele lugar.

— Fico feliz que não tenha vindo de armadura. — gracejou ao levantar-se para cumprimentá-lo. Viu os brilhantes olhinhos de Eire na direção dele, e não pode impedir que um sorriso lhe viesse aos lábios. — Eire, este é meu amigo Mu. Mu, minha secretária, Eire.

— Encantado. — falou ele, de um jeito charmoso fazendo a moça ficar vermelha como um pimentão. — Como tem passado?

— B-bem. E o senhor?

— Sem formalismos, por favor. Chame-me de Mu, está bem assim.

— Sim, Mu. Com licença vou ver os preparativos para o almoço. — e saiu, deixando-os na saleta.

— Vejo que já arrebanhou uma fã, Mu. Se continuar assim, por perto, vou trabalhar sozinha! — brincou ela. — E Kiki, onde está? Recebi seu comunicado dizendo que ele viria.

— Foi direto para o orfanato, falar com Seiya e os outros garotos. Estava tão afoito que não consegui persuadi-lo a me seguir.

— Entendo. — sentou-se no sofá, fazendo sinal pra que ele fizesse o mesmo. — O que achou de minha humilde casa?

— Você só pode estar de brincadeira, Saori! Isto é uma mansão! Apenas sendo quem é para aceitar uma vida de provação no Santuário!

— Ah, não diga isto... Mas aqui é realmente mais confortável, porque tenho minhas próprias recordações, e me sinto mais próxima até de Deus. Às vezes, eu me canso desta ponte aérea... Queria ficar num lugar só... — Viu que ele a olhava com interesse genuíno. Virou o rosto. — Não me olhe deste jeito!

E ele corou.

— Como assim?

— Como se realmente estivesse interessado no que estou dizendo...

— Talvez seja porque estou interessado. — riu ele, espreguiçando-se. — Humm... Já lhe disse que está muito bem neste tom de azul?

Saori riu.

— Você está fazendo de propósito...

— Talvez... — sorriu de novo. — E então, o que faremos, quero dizer, se você quiser minha companhia.

— É claro que sim, mas... Não gostaria de descansar um pouco?

— Não, não estou cansado. Pra dizer a verdade, estou me sentindo muito bem... — os olhos verdes perscrutaram o dela com interesse. — Quer que eu a deixe trabalhar, não é?

Ela ergueu as mãos numa negativa.

— Não é isso, Mu. Eu realmente...

— Senhorita Saori, ligação da empreiteira. Dizem que é urgente. — falou Eire.

— Bem, descanse de qualquer jeito — estreitou o olhar. — Você disse que viria pra passear, não pra tomar conta de mim, hã?

Ele sorriu, desviando o olhar.

— Certo, certo...

Viu-a atender ao telefone. Havia sim, graça e desenvoltura em seus gestos e ações. Era uma diplomata, resolvendo sua vida aqui e no santuário, administrando algo que para muitos seria difícil e tinha apenas dezoito anos. Mas ele também aos dezoito tivera muitas obrigações...

"_Bem, quem disse que a vida seria fácil?_"

Vendo a demora dela no telefone, resolveu aceitar a sugestão, sendo guiado por Tatsumi até o quarto que ocuparia enquanto durasse sua...visita. Ainda ria lembrando-se da discussão com Shaka.

_**Flash**_

_"Tenha o cuidado de estar com ela em todo tempo, Mu. Não beba demais uma bebida chamada saquê, cuidado com o que comerá, não está acostumado com aquele tipo de iguaria, pode vir a fazer mal e.."._

_O cavaleiro de Áries ria abertamente._

"_Se não o conhecesse, diria que está zombando de mim"._

"_Shaka, ela já é bem crescida, e eu, então, nem se fale... Mesmo assim obrigado pelas dicas".Deu um meio sorriso. "De qualquer maneira, será bom me ausentar daqui por uns tempos..."_

"_Sim, concordo com você. Até que acho que não correu rápido... acho que no seu lugar já teria voltado ao Tibet há tempos..." sorriu, abrindo os brilhantes olhos azuis. "Espero realmente que faça uma boa viagem, e volte inteiro pra cá..." por um instante, o olhar do rapaz loiro perdeu-se em algum lugar que Mu não podia saber, para depois, voltar a ele. "Cuidado pra não deixar nenhum coração partido por lá."_

_Mu sorriu._

"_Não terei tempo pra isso. Shaka, pare de me amedrontar."_

"_É, pode ser que eu esteja fazendo isto. Mas você também sabe porque está indo... Não se esqueça disto."_

_Ele pegou a caixa dourada da armadura, e sorriu, despedindo-se._

"_Claro que sei. Então, até logo". E desapareceu_.

**_Fim do flash _**

Isso já tinha quase uma semana, e ainda batia no fundo da sua mente.

Tatsumi o havia deixado no aposento que seria de seu uso enquanto permanecesse ali. Deu uma olhada pelo quarto. Era bem amplo, pintado de branco fosco. Um bonito lustre pendia quase até a altura do dossel do leito, que, constatou ao sentar-se, era bem fofo e confortável. Tirou os sapatos, terminando de jogar-se na maciez do tecido. Uma porta balcão dava acesso ao terraço, e por ela entrava uma forte luz. Afinal, era quase meio-dia.

Espreguiçou-se. No canto esquerdo do quarto havia um armário, e uma outra porta a seu lado. "_Deve ser o banheiro... Aliás, um banho não seria nada mal_..."

A custo ergueu-se novamente, desabotoando a camisa. Quando estava quase fechando a porta ouviu uma voz suave na porta do quarto, chamando-o.

— Pois não, Saori. — respondeu, suspirando e indo até a porta. Quando a abriu, deu um sorriso a ela, que ficou um pouco vermelha. "_Mas o hoje o dia nem está assim quente..."_ então percebeu que ela olhava seu peito exposto pela camisa aberta.

"_Na verdade, uma bela visão..._" pensava a jovem.

— Ah, me d-desculpe... — gaguejou ele, abotoando imediatamente os botões. — Eu estava indo tomar um banho, antes do almoço...

Ela riu, ainda sem graça.

— Está tudo bem, Mu, você não é o primeiro que vejo sem camisa... — piscou um olho pra ele.

Que ficou pensando o que ela quis dizer com aquilo, e milhares de coisas e situações passaram pela sua cabeça na velocidade da luz, enquanto sentia seu rosto esquentar. Realmente, Saori estava diferente. Só demorar um pouco mais para perceber...

— Eu vim justamente para avisá-lo que o almoço será servido à uma hora. — ela começou a caminhar em direção à escada, mas parou ao ser chamada por ele. Voltou-se.

— Por que não pediu ao Tatsumi, ou à Eire pra me chamarem? — perguntou.

— E ter perdido a oportunidade de vê-lo constrangido? De jeito nenhum...

— Você já me viu bem mais que constrangido, senhorita... — respondeu ele, rindo, e fechando a porta. — Quem vê uma pessoa chorando, vê mais do que seu corpo desnudo...Talvez, veja até sua alma, não importa quem você seja, humano ou não... — desta vez, murmurou pra si mesmo.

Mas ele não se atentou se ela podia ou não ter ouvido...

_Continua..._

* * *

_N. A: Finalmente...Antes tarde do que nunca, hã?_

_À vezes eu começo uma fic, aí ela fica a martelar na mente, eu enxergo o início, desenvolvimento e fim, mas..._

_Pra desenvolver...Dá um trabalho, e a inspiração está em baixa..._

_Beijos especiais para :_

_olhai.lirios  
Camilinhahh  
Isa San  
._

_Até o próximo!_


	6. Chapter 6

_Agora sim, o capítulo veio no lugar certo...Divirtam-se XD! Saint Seiya pertence à Masami Kurumada._

**

* * *

**

Capítulo 6

**Realize ¹**

_Pedi ao vento pra trazer você aqui..._

_Mudou o meu sentido e a minha memória..._

_Pedi o vento pra trazer você pra mim…_

* * *

O ar morno da manhã veio encontrá-lo meditando no terraço da mansão Kido. Gostava do ar matutino, seja qual fosse a cidade no mundo. Era um momento tranqüilo e importante para ele, onde podia colocar-se em dia consigo mesmo e com o que o cercava. Sentia-se mais próximo de Deus e de sua missão. Que logo terminaria. 

Ficou pensando no que faria após entregar a armadura de ouro pra Kiki, e é claro...Deu um sorriso, de olhos fechados, terminar de treinar a nova discípula. "_Shion quer manter-me por perto..._", refletiu. Sabia que se ele não tivesse mais nada a fazer no Santuário, iria embora imediatamente. De volta pra Jamiel. O lugar onde realmente pertencia. Respirou fundo. Talvez porque no Santuário ele sempre estivesse a recordá-la, e, embora soubesse que não era certo ficar a desejar a mulher do próximo, ele amara Helène.

Apertou um pouco o cenho, transparecendo seu ressentimento. Não podia continuar assim, por isso viera passar um tempo longe de tudo. Não que verdadeiramente precisasse, apenas sentiu que seria melhor pra ele. E ainda acompanharia Atena. Isso era unir o útil ao agradável.

Abriu os olhos claros com o dia que nascia, em direção à estrela, dona da luz. Só precisava descobrir qual era o útil e qual era o agradável. Sorriu, inclinando a cabeça, e sacudindo-a de leve, como se quisesse espantar os pensamentos...

"_Era o que me faltava_...", pensou ao sentir a presença de Saori atrás de si.

– Bom dia, senhorita Kido! – falou, erguendo-se e olhando-a.

– Ah, bom dia... eu não quis atrapalhá-lo, Mu. Vim apenas avisá-lo que preciso ir ao centro logo cedo, e, por isso, terá de tomar café sozinho. – disse ela, sorrindo meio sem graça.

— Não tem problema, senhorita. Eu ficarei bem. — pensou um pouco antes de falar. — Não quer que eu vá com você?

Saori riu. Já previra esta resposta. Ele sempre a respondia assim quando ela dizia que ia a algum lugar, _qualquer lugar_, sem convidá-lo. E desta vez não foi diferente. Suspirou enquanto ia ao encontro dele, colocando o dedo indicador no peito do cavaleiro. Que por um motivo ou outro, congelou.

— Eu gostaria que parasse de tentar ir! Desde que chegou só tenho ido sozinha ao banheiro, e isto porque fica no meu quarto! Mu, o que acha que pode me acontecer aqui? — apesar de tentar repreendê-lo, seu olhar era tão doce e tranqüilo... Estava pra dizer que era um olhar divertido. — Mas, eu deixo você vir comigo. Será outra reunião enfadonha, eu garanto.

Ele riu.

— É o que sinceramente espero, Senhorita.

Ela olhou pra ele, um olhar de criança arteira.

— Com uma condição.

Ele não entendeu de imediato. Ela estava brincando? Ou falando sério?

— Pare de me chamar de _senhorita_. Você não é meu empregado. E nem um desconhecido. E parece que sou uma velha quando me chama assim... — fez um bico. — Me sinto como se tivesse milhares de anos.

— Talvez porque seja verdade, Atena. — provocou ele.

Ela o fuzilou com o olhar.

— SAORI! — retrucou ele, sorrindo, vendo a floresta pegar fogo. — Já corrigi.

— Melhor assim. E Kiki?

— Resolveu ir com Seiya e Hyoga a um festival de cinema, acho eu que foi isso que Eri me disse ontem. — pensou cruzando os braços, forçando um pouco a memória.

– Estes garotos estão sempre aprontando alguma...Parece que não crescerão nunca... — murmurou a jovem, sacudindo os cabelos, que movidos pelo vento, insistiam em vedar sua visão. — Então, você ainda não desistiu de ir?

— Não. — falou, decidido.

A Moça sorriu, e virou-se, sendo seguida por ele. Enquanto desciam as escadas, ela explicava à Mu o motivo de uma reunião tão cedo.

–...e, como é a época da reunião de pais dos filhos dele, pediu-me que tomasse café com ele e com a sua adorável esposa. Ele presta-nos serviços na área de educação à distância – sorriu, juntando as mãos. – Caso algumas de nossas crianças queira ficar aqui e não ir pra faculdade, ou qualquer outro negócio.

– Isto é realmente bom, Saori. Ah, esqueci o terno no quarto! – lembrou-se, voltando.

Mas ela o segurou pelo braço, dizendo:

– Não é necessário, será um café informal, Mu. Você está bem do jeito que está.

Na ocasião, ele estava com uma calça azul, de brim, e uma camisa cinza. E ela usava um costume azul com flores bordadas nas mangas e na barra. E uma pequena bolsa branca, com todos aqueles pertences que só uma mulher pode carregar em tão pouco espaço.

Saori continuava a sorrir e a caminhar apoiada em seu braço. _Que desconforto é esse que estou sentindo_?Queria que ela soltasse seu braço.Porém logo chegaram à garagem, onde Tatsumi os esperava numa limusine.

– Você sabe dirigir, Mu?

– Sim, já faz algum tempo que não pratico e...

– Tatsumi, traga a chave do Lexus, sim?

– Mas, senhorita Kido...

– Já estou indo com uma "_babá_", por que iria querer outra? – soltou displicentemente o braço do cavaleiro e foi andando em direção ao carro esporte, recém-adquirido. Tocou de leve a lataria, suspirando. Queria tanto poder decidir sempre o que fazer. Na maioria das vezes, tudo que podia era adaptar-se às circunstâncias, e isto era ridiculamente intolerável. "_Eu não sou mais uma garotinha! E tenho que decidir minha vida..._" Olhou de esguelha para o cavaleiro que trazia em suas mãos a chave da preciosidade em questão. Apesar de não demonstrar, ela sentiu uma tensão nele e atiçou sua recém-descoberta curiosidade.

— O que foi, Mu?

— Nada, só um pressentimento ruim... — ele olhava as chaves com atenção. "_Por que ainda me lembro dela... de quando saíamos juntos... ela também me pedia pra dirigir aquele carro conversível... como é mesmo o nome_?" — Ferrari... — murmurou.

Saori examinava-o. O que quer que fosse que estivesse pensando, o estava impedindo de ouvi-la. O que poderia tirá-lo de sua distinta gentileza? Viu o cenho dele juntar-se, e seus olhos se perderem em algum lugar além dela. "_Como no dia das núpcias de Shion_..." Seus próprios olhos abriram-se bem. Então, é isso! "_Ele está pensando na jovem Helene! Como pude ser tão distraída a ponto de esquecer este pequeno detalhe..."_ Condoída de sua suposta desatenção, ela apertou o braço dele, fazendo virar-se completamente em sua direção.

— Desculpe, Saori, eu não ouvi.

— Eu sei. — ela encontrou o olhar dele tão profundo e triste que sentiu o coração apertar. Mas ela sorriu. De tristezas, eles já haviam provado muitas. Finalmente, entendeu o motivo de Mu querer vir sem pestanejar para cá, com ela. — Bem, vamos indo antes que nosso anfitrião pense que desistimos.

— Sim.

* * *

_¹ - Realize - em inglês é se dar conta. Foi isso qu eu quis dizer..._

_Oh, enfim mais um capítulo. Eu realmente tenho andado ocupada e sem computador..._

_Perdão aos leitores. Bem, espero que tenham se divertido..._

_Bjs e até o próximo!!!

* * *

_


End file.
